


Spine-Tingling

by Alastiel



Series: 都市言情AU段子集 [12]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Night Stands?, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 祝图因因生日快乐！写了心心念念的试【相】镜【亲】，我自己还挺喜欢这篇的><
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 都市言情AU段子集 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849393
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Spine-Tingling

Charles离开那栋建筑时，部分自主意识仍没有回到脑子里，他走到一个路口开始等待绿灯，完全没有发现这并非是通往地铁口的方向。那些从早上起就阴沉堆积着的乌云终于开始化作降水，绿灯亮起时近旁的路人们加快了穿行的步伐甚至跑起来，Charles机械化地模仿着他们的动作，穿过马路后仍毫无目的地在逐渐变得浓重的雨雾中奔跑，他不确定自己跑了多久，直到雨下得越来越大，眼前都变得模糊，耳膜里也只剩自己急促的喘息和心跳声在不停震动。Charles停了下来，他用手指抹开眼睑和睫毛上的雨水，在四顾一阵后选择了一家已结束营业的银行，躲进前门屋檐下。  
他全身都湿透了，脑子里却还在隐约地发热，他的手机在上衣口袋里振动，Charles把那个玩意抠出来用沾水的指头抹了好几次才成功解锁。  
“试镜怎么样？”Raven的声音仿佛从水下传过来。  
Charles艰难地咽下一口唾沫，“不好说，大概率没戏，但你猜怎么着，我今天见到了...”  
他的尾音突然熄灭，一辆停于三码开外的黑色轿车缓缓降下玻璃的车窗口黏住了他的视线，Erik Lehnsherr出现在那里，是的，是他半小时前在试镜的房间里见到的Erik Lehnsherr。  
英俊的男人被刚亮起的路灯灯光勾勒出侧脸轮廓，接着他朝Charles所在的方向偏过视线，Charles对上那双暗绿色眼瞳的时候又像之前那样被无形的手扼住了喉咙。  
“Charles？你见到了谁？”Raven提高的音量提醒Charles该找回他的呼吸。  
“我晚点打给你。”  
然后他挂断电话，继续被那目光牵引着，像着了魔一般走近那个车窗。

“Charles？对吗？”他的试镜对手，这位Charles从欣赏到仰慕了七年之久的电影演员用一种与其原本的大众印象极不符合的温和语调向他问话。  
“是的，Lehnsherr先生。”Charles保持着礼仪，尽量清晰顺畅地吐字。  
“Erik。”他简短地表达希望Charles更换称呼的意愿，“上车来，我送你。”  
不等Charles组织语句出言推辞，Erik已经打开车门走下车站到他身旁，用扶搭在车门上的手臂和包裹在铁灰色三件套里的挺拔身形对Charles形成一个微妙的包围。  
一个魅力和体贴建筑起的圈套。  
Charles只好把自己挪动到副驾驶座椅上，Erik为他关上车门后绕去驾驶座进入车厢。车门上锁的声响让Charles的心颤抖了一下，他狼狈而窘迫地把自己缩进座椅里时绝望感受雨水顺着裤管鞋袜淌下来，洇在柔软的地毯上，车里的内饰算不上奢侈也价值不菲，现在整个副驾驶范围都被他毁了，Charles只好自暴自弃地接过Erik递过来的手帕，轻声道谢后拭擦了自己的眼窝，然后把有着精美刺绣的织物攥在手里。  
安全带总会戏剧化地出现点问题，Erik探身过来提供帮助，Charles几乎整个被他揽进怀里，太近了，被困在椅子上的男孩无处避让，鼻端全是Erik领子上沙龙香的味道，香味飘远以后Charles又忍不住感到失落的怅然，他没法阻止自己朝左边看过去，就发现对方也正投过来专注的视线。  
Erik原本以发胶固定住的额发被刚才淋到的雨水完全打湿，有几缕垂落下来轻贴上他的眉骨，这让他看起来褪去了些平素的冷硬印象而泄露出过量的荷尔蒙，Charles在Erik的电影里见过类似的样子，这不代表他能冷静地接受并消化此刻近在眼前的吸引力冲击，尤其是，当Charles在之前试镜时已经发现自己对此完全无力抗拒之后，对他来说，这已经称得上某种蛊惑了。  
“你紧张得有点过分了，就好像我真的要对你做什么一样。”  
Charles惊觉了自己的失态，来不及担忧刚才是否露出了些超出礼仪范围内的神情，他迅速发挥专业素养勉强演出一份镇定，“抱歉，我只是……是的我确实很紧张，事实上，从试镜时开始我已经非常紧张了，我是你的影迷。”影迷这个字眼笼统了点，Charles甚至会为了维护Erik在推特上与人争执一整天，他还只为这一个电影演员写影评，其中一篇被刊登在imbd杂志上。  
Erik没有费心去确认这句话的真实性，拿过金狮后，想必他在任何场合都听过足够多的类似言辞，“谢谢。”他还是露出一点笑意，“我看过你的剧。”  
Charles吃惊地在椅背上挺起身，事实上，这世界上还并不存在“Charles的剧”这种东西，他在一个过于年轻的年纪毕了业，参演的商业剧不到五部，甚至还没有正式演过超过十五句台词的角色，他不确定Erik说的是哪部，也许就恰好是他有十五句台词的那部？  
希望如此。Charles咬着嘴唇想。  
Erik把车开出临时停车位，暖风从风口吹出来，“你最好脱掉外套，会把T恤也浸湿的。”他抬头看一眼上方的镜子。  
Charles还在想别的，身体已经在自觉行动，这次安全带没出什么问题，Charles重新系好它把脱下的外套拿在手里，Erik用左手转向，右手接过那件湿透的衣服扔到后座。  
现在后座上也沾上雨水了。Charles苦恼地想。

Charles起先给出了自己租住公寓的地址，并表示要与妹妹联系一下，Erik请他随意，Charles打开whatsapp调出Raven的窗口时才想起她早晨说过晚上有朋友要来，Charles回想了几次姑娘们的聚会，他不确定“被Erik Lehnsherr送回家”这件事会不会被发现。  
Charles咬住嘴唇，把已敲在输入框里的句子删掉，换成一句，  
“我今晚不回去了。”  
点下发送键前他把那行字看了几遍，他不太想承认自己像是得到了一个细微的心理暗示，但他的心跳诚实地加快了。  
你在想什么？Charles？雨水灌进你的脑子了吗？  
他暗自羞赧着责怪自己，耳朵无法抑制地热起来。  
“抱歉，我想我还是得回剧团的宿舍去。也是这个方向。”Charles朝Erik露出歉意的微笑，后者随之询问了几个Charles目前参演剧目方面的问题，再把话题逐渐延展到整个剧界范畴，这让Charles发现Erik并不只是为了有交谈话题而装作对这些有兴趣，他真的有深入了解，甚至通晓非行内人士无从得知的一些业内现状。Charles对此感到惊讶，根据他作为一个影迷所收集的资料，Erik差不多十年没有演过舞台剧了，那时他跟自己一样刚毕业，不到22岁。  
Erik无论问话还是回答都相当简洁，没有废话，对人和事的评价客观有度，不带个人情绪，言行间都展示绝对的成熟魅力，更不用说同他身处同个车厢里能近距离欣赏到的火辣外表，足够在这半小时车程里把一个陌生人转化成倾慕者，也足够使Charles察觉自己比原以为的更为他着迷，不仅仅是作为所欣赏的演员的那种。  
这让Charles觉得相当，相当的不妙。

七点半过后车流变得愈加缓慢，他们还得再穿过四个街区，两个过后路况会好一点，话题已经过渡到了傍晚时的试镜上。  
Charles坦诚自己在看到Erik出现时受到了不小的惊吓。  
“不大看得出来，你集中得很快。”  
Charles当时做得确实不赖，他睁大眼睛愣住几秒后就恢复了平静神色，在执行导演提示下开始念出第一句对白，接下来他直视Erik的目光也没有躲闪，至于他的对手，试镜时Charles无法品评他的演技，却能感受到他毫不吝惜的给予和引导。  
那引导强烈得，比起对手演员之间的默契度交流，几乎更像是个诱惑了。  
Charles之前也有过机会试一些角色，一般来说有对手的话会要互相试探一两个回合，但他和Erik似乎跳过了这个，视线对上时他们就把最合适对方接纳并反馈的给出来。至少Charles觉得是这样。  
Charles想问他与自己对戏时的感受，又害怕知道答案，他对此缄口，看上去Erik也没有想要聊这个的强烈意愿。  
既然他愿意载我，至少证明我的表现不至于糟到令他厌恶。  
“舞台表演总是更强调情绪感染和强烈的爆发力，而镜头前某些演绎环境下情绪收敛点更好，或者说把调动好的情绪就放在那里，呈现时选择更从容的方式。”Erik在一个漫长得无止境的红灯时说，他用手指在方向盘上敲打，“鉴于我从业有些年头了，经历这些变化时遇到过不少问题，而且对于各种状况该有不同应变，所以这就只是一个，在少数情况下也许适用的建议。”  
Charles有点受宠若惊地致谢，不仅仅是因为这个中肯的建议，更因为Erik措辞和语调间维护他自尊心的温柔，Charles无法控制自己越来越快的心跳，这样的温柔简直偏离了他对Erik的了解。  
之后他们都沉默下来，雨刷摆动的声音和车载音响里传来的女歌手抒情声线突然清晰得有些突兀，Charles解锁手机查看Raven的回复。  
“看来试镜时遇上的家伙很辣。”  
Charles无意识地用舌头舔了一次下唇，把嘴角勾起来，噢你可想不到到底有多辣。他偷偷朝Erik看了一眼，耳尖都开始发热。  
Erik停止了手指的动作，他发出一声叹息，向忍不住偷看了第三次的Charles转过来，“别再这么看着我了， Charles，我原本没有打算第一次见面就这样做。”  
Charles在一瞬的茫然后忘记了该怎么呼吸，Erik虹膜上的斑驳像是丛生的藤蔓将他的猎物缠紧捕获。  
那首歌已唱到最后一句。  
他们残存的理智终于随着那位歌手绵延消逝的尾音被彻底抽离。  
Erik吻了上来。

Charles在几次轻柔的积压试探后就张开了嘴唇，放Erik的舌头钻进来卷起自己的，他顺从地承受了一会，在Erik不满足地伸手握起他后颈时开始回应，接着他们互相攻占式地吮吸、啃咬和翻搅，Erik终于放开他前还在他嘴角并不轻柔地咬了一口，Charles夹紧了伸进自己腿间的那只手，轻喘着张开水光潋滟的眼睛。  
“说谎。”他贴近Erik耳畔轻声说，“你从最开始就是故意的。”他退开的动作被阻止了，Erik终于诚实地露出那种为眼前这个漂亮男孩着迷的眼神来，就仿佛他也被蛊惑了一样。他伸手把Charles还湿着的发卷捋到耳后，让指尖滑下去在发尾一绕，再沿着耳垂到颌骨的线条掠到下巴，伸出拇指揉那里鼓起的一小块。  
Charles像只被抚摩下巴的猫咪一样，微微仰起头再次闭上了眼睛。

他们停在Erik公寓的地下车库里，Erik当然知道哪里没有摄像头，他没有打开车门锁，只是按下两个按钮给驾驶座腾出了足够的空间好让身边这只蓝眼睛猫咪爬上他的腿，Charles分开膝盖跪坐下来，Erik的手在他后腰处流连一阵，就绕到前方解开牛仔裤并拉下拉链，隔着内裤搓揉男孩早已经半硬的性器，刮弄下边胀起的囊袋，很快陷入快感中的Charles被诱哄着一点点把腰间和胯间的束缚褪到腿根，好让他勃发挺翘的阴茎被Erik无阻碍地握进手里，微凉的润滑液让他轻微地战栗了一下，之后Charles能感受到Erik温暖掌心的环绕，粗糙的手茧一开始只是小幅刮蹭着他的茎身，他甚至还试图在自己所知道的Erik Lehnsherr履历里查找这些茧子出现的原因，接着就被Erik紧握并撸动他的极具技巧的手法夺去意识。Charles咬住嘴唇压抑细碎的呻吟，却无法阻止自己耸动腰身把阴茎更深送进Erik的掌握，正在为他手淫的人衣着尚且完好，但腿间相当可观的一团隆起和那双发暗的绿色眼睛让Charles愈加情焰高炽，他在Erik抬头给他的啄吻间舔弄自己微肿的嘴唇，他的后穴未经触碰就自动翕张起来，Charles已经想要了，他想要埋头在Erik胯间吸那根被无数人艳羡觊觎的巨大健美的阴茎，想要被Erik扯开双腿插进体内紧紧塞满，Erik会用各种姿势狠狠地把他彻底操开，在不应期继续插着他直到再硬，直到用大量精液把他射满。  
Erik紧紧盯着他，目光里混着审视和欣赏，以及Charles不敢去确认的恋慕，那些复杂的情感稍瞬即逝，转而呈现出一种近乎凶残的渴求，就好像对Charles充满欲念的思想有所感应般地，Erik用另一只手揉捏他的臀瓣，并用手指抚弄和按压他的洞口。  
Charles因为这晚的第一个高潮仰头叫出声，然后酥软地跌落在Erik膝盖上喘息，男人刻意在他还模糊不清的视野里舔上掌中的精液，Charles羞惭地不敢再看，他还处于未退的余韵中，尤为乖巧地接受和配合Erik对他的摆弄，他塌下腰把光裸的臀部翘得更高些，让Erik将裹满润滑剂的手指探进身体。  
同样纯熟的指交技巧让Charles感到微妙的愤懑，他不仅猜想起有多少人，男人和女人，享受过Erik修长优美的手指在体内点燃欲焰的服务，但他很快又想不起这些了，他被Erik的两根手指操得像是飘上了云端，几乎无法再好好地跪坐起来，但Erik找到他那一点就刻意避开，只用扩张的方式打开他，并且不允许Charles触碰自己，他甚至无法完全勃起，只好委屈难耐地用含泪的眼神恳求这个掌控他爱欲和渴望的魔鬼。  
“乖，把这留到我的公寓里。”Erik伸进第三根手指时贴在他耳边低语。

进电梯时Charles被整个裹进Erik平时存放在车上的长风衣里，所幸攀升到50层的过程中轿厢里只有他们，Erik用一只手紧搂着怀里的人，一手则探进T恤下揉捏他的乳头，男孩做着无济于事的轻微的躲闪动作，离开电梯前无法忍耐地在对方袒露出的锁骨上咬了一口。  
他们终于到了，门锁开启的声音仿佛一个敕令，门开的下一秒Charles就被推进房内，在黑暗中被压在玄关的墙上，Erik用前额抵住他的，向下沿着鼻梁找他的嘴唇，他们花了点时间好好接吻，Charles在几个来回后放弃了无谓的较量，他决定放任自己享受Erik蓬勃的侵占和征服动作，这没什么不好，Erik对他兴致高昂这个事实已经足够让他欣喜。  
他们原本的外套都扔在了车里，在互相协助要把剩余的上衣从身上撕下的过程中摁亮了好几盏灯，两个人滑稽地眯了一会眼来适应亮光，Charles在能彻底睁开眼时忍不住笑了出来，Erik也跟着勾起嘴角，他的衬衫领口敞着，头发也被Charles抓乱，在这个距离里看起来英俊性感得无以复加，Charles忍不住用手臂揽住他的脖子在那对薄唇间轻舔，同时配合Erik剥光他的动作直到完全赤裸，期间Charles能清晰感觉到后穴里的那些黏液正在沿着大腿流落，在车里时他被灌了太多进去，这时当然含不住了。  
开始揉捏他臀部的男人很快发现了这状况，就吻到更深处去，并腾出一只手继续准备他，Charles的喉咙和身下的小洞被Erik用同样的频率操着，他勉强能做出的反应就是把手伸进Erik敞开的西裤前裆抚摸肚脐下绷紧的小腹肌肉和延伸向下的粗粝毛发，又用指尖勾住内裤的边缘往下拉。Erik当然不需要更明显的邀请了，他把怀里人翻身压在墙上的动作堪称粗鲁，从肩膀到后腰都被紧紧钳制住的Charles能清晰感觉到从织物中解放出的那根粗长硬热的肉棒是如何拍打上自己的臀肉，又是如何急切地挤进他濡湿粘黏的臀缝，在不断开合的洞口戳刺几次，就强硬地把硕大的前端凿进他的体内。  
那真的太大了，撕裂般的疼痛和过度的饱胀感在Erik并无缓和的插入过程中折磨着Charles，泪水从他眼中掉落，他几乎真的认为自己要被捅穿。Charles是在做爱时爱掉眼泪的那种类型，疼和爽的时候都是，曾经的床伴们往往会因为他红眼眶里蕴着的两汪湖水照做任何事，但现在身后这个正在蛮横强占他的混蛋看不到他惹人垂怜的模样，也不会施以一丝怜悯。Charles委屈地试图挣动，却被更紧地覆住压制，Erik的耐心因为他徒劳的扭动彻底告罄，伴随着些无指向的咒骂，Erik往下伸手用力掰开Charles的腿根后把整根阴茎都插了进去。  
Charles发出一声短促的尖叫，Erik粗喘着低头轻咬他的后颈，又舔弄他敏感的耳尖和耳廓的软骨，腾出手绕到胸前揉捏他挺立的乳头，再顺着他的肚腹滑下去，握住湿滑的小球轻柔地捻动， 原本掐在Charles腰侧的另一只手也沿着正在被彻底胀满的穴口撩动安抚，轻微的痒意放大了那里的感官，他们连接的部位因两人交织起伏的急促呼吸微微震颤。Erik粗长的肉刃深楔在体内的触感格外清晰，紧密结合的幸福感和羞赧同时冲击着Charles，他逐渐放松下来，被紧紧夹住的Erik有了些动作的余地，就开始缓慢地凿弄Charles紧致的甬道。  
盘桓体内的性爱浪潮很快又被搅弄得再次明晰，随着Erik在他体内的操弄越来越顺畅自如，Charles对疼痛的感知和保持矜持的理智一点点被绵密堆叠起来的欢愉驱散殆尽，这些欢愉在腿心和小腹堆叠着，因每一次撞击迸向躯体的每一处，Charles坦诚地发出甜腻的呻吟并用哼出鼻音呢喃Erik的名字，配合被顶弄节奏扭动腰身好让被不断鼓励的Erik每次都准确地戳上他体内的极乐之源。Erik这才算是完全勃起了，完美容纳他的Charles感受着那惊人的尺寸和硬度，极端的饱胀和充实带给他心理和生理的双重刺激。  
Erik并不急着加速，他大幅撤出再稳定有力地撞到底，游刃有余地在Charles潮热的体内变换着角度，用龟头不断碾动着娇嫩敏感的内壁，直到原本抗拒推挤侵入异物的黏膜顺服地回馈包裹和缠夹。Charles又要到了，他挤压在墙纸上胡乱刮蹭的性器被Erik再次握住时眼前泛起白光，交合处的水声和肉体撞击拍打的声音在Charles耳中嗡嗡作响，泪水和唾液流得满脸都是，他从里到外都湿透了，腰腿酸软得几乎无法再站立着承受Erik逐渐加快的顶弄，身后的男人在察觉他的不支后用手臂圈起并扯高他被汗水浸湿的滑腻腰部，Charles差不多只剩脚趾触在地毯上，他发出一声短促的尖叫，在这种被自上而下贯穿的错觉中达到再一次的高潮，虚脱在背后的怀抱里。  
Erik还没射，他短暂抽离把Charles翻转过来，捞起一条腿再次插进去，像被抽去骨头的Charles被他抓着屁股托高抱起，就着下身紧密连接的状态边走动在男孩体内继续摩擦性器，还在余韵中的Charles软得连环住他腰的力气都没有，垂落下去的那条腿随着Erik的步子晃动，趾尖一下一下点着地毯。  
他们到达起居室的沙发时Erik仁慈地停了步子俯身把怀里的人压在上头，因为姿势变换阴茎从洞口滑出了大半，男人不满地捏着手里的肉团狠狠塞了回去，力道大得Charles挺着腰身弹动了一下，像条在岸上挣扎的鱼。  
眼前闪烁的斑点逐渐消退后，Charles喘息着把发烫的脸颊贴在微凉的蜡染羊皮上，他乖顺而满足地被享用着，剩余的气力只够微微掀开眼睑从眼角往上窥看。Erik正专注而沉浸地操着，雄性生物的征服和侵占的原始本能从他皱起的眉间、绽起青筋的额角和绷紧的下颚显露无遗，Charles让自己摇晃的视线跟随一滴汗珠从Erik结实的胸膛滑落，掠过不断耸动的精壮腰腹和下方浓密的毛发，最终落在那根不断没进消失在自己腿间的深色肉棒上，真的看到这根完全勃起的粗长巨物已经让Charles难以呼吸，更不用提现在他正在用身体感受它的雄健和有力，Charles羞臊地捂住了脸，他下意识地想要合拢大敞的被撞得红肿粘黏的腿根，洞口和肉壁也同时绞紧，这让Erik难耐地张开被欲火烧灼的眼睛，用更蛮横的动作重新拉开Charles柔滑无力的大腿，又掰开他细白的手腕再次咬住那对鲜红的嘴唇。  
终于开始射精时Erik把身下的人从腰部到屁股狠狠掐住阻止挪动，Charles能清晰感觉到随着交合处酥麻的震动，Erik的精液正一股股灌进自己体内深处，他在缠吻间睁大眼睛接受灌溉，他抵在对方小腹上的还半软着的阴茎再次缓慢地从铃口涌出少量的液体，困倦和疲惫在Erik朝他沉身趴伏下来时汹涌地席卷了Charles，他的后穴还在反射性地开合吞吐，Erik因此仍在他体内惬意地滑动，又在他湿透的鬓边和额头落下轻吻，这极度亲昵的内外厮磨让Charles舒服得更加昏昏欲睡。他们还连在一起，在一塌糊涂的沙发上蹭动，再缓慢地翻到侧面，Charles把自己埋进Erik的颈窝里闭上眼睛，Erik无奈地仍然半硬着，却还是放过了他。  
他们躺了一阵就觉得饥饿难耐，已经差不多十点，Erik在厨房里捣鼓了一阵，端出两份波奇和一盘沙拉。在填饱肚子后他们就开始把沙拉酱吃得全身都是，在浴室里胡来了一阵后还是决定去床上继续，他们的契合度有了进一步提升，Charles在骑了Erik一刻钟后被压进床垫里操得仅用后面就达到高潮。

Charles醒来时有那么一会对自己和Erik Lehnsherr上过床了的事实感到难以置信，但他整个腰部以下不容忽视的情事记忆提醒他一切都是真的。  
Erik还留在公寓里，没有给同赴一夜欢愉的床伴留下什么字条就离开。不等Charles用想象力把眼下的情状进行各种戏剧性走向的扩展，Erik已及时出现在卧室门口，轻敲房门后走近床边，Charles盯着男人裹在黑色背心里的腰身发了会呆才在脸红之后害羞地转过视线，显然在他昏睡时已享受过细致的清理服务，现在Erik又体贴地安排好了他的洗漱甚至早餐。  
Charles在卫生间发现了自己腹股沟周围的大块淤青，大腿内侧也有一小片，他不怎么经常获得这样的一夜纪念，Erik不乏技巧的凶狠作风更是给了他前所未有的极致性爱体验，Charles已经开始怀念被Erik粗暴又温柔的对待，他还想要更多……  
下一秒他在洗手池前用水泼醒了自己。

Charles穿着Erik的睡衣坐在吧椅上，尽量斯文地啃咬那个金枪鱼三明治，又想起昨晚的焗饭，除了演戏和做爱，这个男人竟然连做吃的都很擅长，他未来的…伴侣可真是幸福极了。Charles收回盯着Erik背影的视线，用双手捧起杯子抿下鲜榨的橙汁时，才发觉心中的酸涩感就像这些从舌尖往食道滑落的液体，从清晨就一直沉积发酵的情绪终于浓重到无法忽视。  
“不合胃口？”Charles看着半空盘子发呆的样子引起了Erik的注意。  
Charles摇一下头，他把剩下的那勺茄汁鹰嘴豆放进嘴里咀嚼后咽进去以示真诚，“非常美味，但我真的饱了。”  
“我还以为你这个年纪的男孩儿都能吃掉半头牛，尤其在什么都没吃地劳累了半个晚上后。”  
这句调笑没有收到回应，男孩的视线垂在桌布的一角上，Erik发出声不自在的干咳。  
“是指有幸吃到你亲自做的早餐的那些吗？”Charles的声音很小，他顾不得这句话听起来多不合适甚至有点不可理喻了。  
片刻的沉默让Charles心慌，他抬头刚要解释就对上Erik玩味的视线。  
“我不带其他人回家，更不为其他人做早餐，如果你想知道的是这个，可以直接问我。”Erik慢条斯理地用毛巾擦手，同时放缓了语速，把每个单词都说得明确清晰。  
Charles怔住了好几秒才明白过来，他的蓝眼睛瞬间迸出喜悦至极的光彩，接着手足无措地捂住自己发烫的脸在椅子上摇晃了两下，Erik走过来拿开他的手，微笑着吻他。

Fin.


End file.
